


Timeless

by orphan_account



Series: One Shots & Shorts [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Shiro, Daddy Kink, Future Keith, M/M, Masturbation, Older Keith, Sa why did you have to compromise me like this, Spanking, Top Keith, authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The hallway seems miles long while he half stumbles and half walks but despite his tiredness a sound like Kosmo popping in and out of inter-realities makes him pause and turn toward another hallway. The hall leading to the simulation room. Shiro sighs and hopes Kosmo isn’t chewing on wires again; he isn’t sure how much Iverson will continue to tolerate.“Kosmo,” Shiro grumbles and enters the room, flipping the lights on. “Stop playing with–.”There is someone standing in the room and it’s definitely not Kosmo.





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> Sa drew [older/future Keith](https://twitter.com/L_Strikes_art/status/1043797474635182080) and I lose my fucking mind :)

“You should be asleep, Captain.” 

The accusation from James Griffin is ironically comical since they’re both clearly still up way beyond curfew. He turns his eyes over to where Officer Griffin stands in the doorway. “Shouldn’t I be telling you the same thing?” 

James smiles slightly and his cheeks turn red. “I know. Couldn’t sleep.”

“Eh, me either. You should go back to bed though, it’s beyond curfew.” Shiro stands to usher James back down the hall. 

“I’ll go if you do,” James argues.

“Fine.  _ Go _ .” Shiro gives James a little push and sends the cadet back to where he came from. Once standing, Shiro stretches, his new hovering arm reaching back to scratch an itch on his spine that has been bugging him for an hour. Sometimes, he forgets his new arm can do all kinds of things. 

The late hour mocks him as he gathers his bag and shuts his office door – it is certainly time for bed. Another yawn makes his eyes water and Shiro blearily walks down the hall toward his new sleeping quarters. After promotion to Captain the Garrison had given him new rooms and while he protested sleeping in a space so large he also knew there was no choice in the matter. Besides, the room isn’t so empty and lonely when he has Keith to keep his bed warm. 

The hallway seems miles long while he half stumbles and half walks but despite his tiredness a sound like Kosmo popping in and out of inter-realities makes him pause and turn toward another hallway. The hall leading to the simulation room. Shiro sighs and hopes Kosmo isn’t chewing on wires again; he isn’t sure how much Iverson will continue to tolerate. 

“Kosmo,” Shiro grumbles and enters the room, flipping the lights on. “Stop playing with–.” 

There is someone standing in the room and it’s definitely not Kosmo. 

A tall gruff man with scratchy stubble on his sharp jawline stands in the middle of the room, looking confused as he turns around in slow circles. His hair is long and pulled back in a braid and a familiar pink scar on his cheek makes Shiro’s jaw drop. 

“Keith?” he gasps. 

The man pauses and turns to face him and Shiro would recognize those eyes anywhere. He loves studying the deep galaxies in Keith’s eyes. The long lashes, dark and lush, are still the same. “Shiro,” the man says and Shiro knows his voice. 

He’s staring at a much older version of Keith. 

“How–…. What– … What is going on?” Shiro stammers and wonders if maybe he fell asleep at his desk. This is a dream and he can’t quite wake up from.

“I’m sorry to intrude,” Keith says. “I think I took a wrong turn during that last bank in the black lion…. What year is this?” 

“It’s… It’s… 2050,” Shiro stammers. “What– what year are you from?” 

Keith smiles and hums. There’s a silver, glittering ring peeking out from under a brown cloak wrapped around his shoulders. “I’m from year 2073,” Keith replies. 

“20… 2073,” Shiro replies slowly as he does the math. “You’re forty-five- that’s 23 years from now- oh my God.” 

Keith is, for a lack of a better word describe him in his addled brain, gorgeous. “You aged well,” Shiro stammers out with a hot blush on his cheeks.

Keith smirks and slowly approaches. Shiro wants to step back but he’s locked in place, so when Keith reaches out to cup his face, he only presses into the touch for more. “This is when we were first starting out, isn’t it? Voltron was no longer needed, we defeated Lotor and Haggar. Am I right?” 

His mouth is dry and Keith’s good looks make him weak in the knees, but he manages to nod. 

“Captain of the Atlas,” Keith muses with a warm smile. “Do you want to know your future or do you want me to shield you from that knowledge?” 

A pointed question. A question which meant he probably  _ had _ a future – potentially with Keith. He turns his eyes to the ring dangling on Keith’s chest. “Is that ours?” he whispers softly. 

Keith’s smile returns and he looks soft and pleased. “You said yes.”

Shiro coughs. Keith asks for his hand in marriage in the future and he says yes. “So, you asked, huh?” 

“Yes,” Keith chuckles. “You were always so  _ busy _ with being Captain, your hours were always so long, I’m not sure you ever had the time to think on it.” 

“We’re married,” Shiro whispers and reaches up to touch the ring on Keith’s chest. 

“Yes.” 

“I’m glad.” Shiro smiles and realizes he’s still touching Keith’s chest. A hot flash makes him turn red but when he goes to pull back, Keith’s hand flies up to cup the back of his neck and stop him. He freezes, staring up at Keith – Keith grew apparently – and his face only grows hotter. 

“You’re still gorgeous, Shiro.” Keith leans down and they kiss, sloppy and slow. Shiro moans and his mind flashes to the word  _ adultery _ but if he’s making out with another version of Keith, is it really cheating? “I want to have you like this, so beautiful.” 

_ Don’t think about it, just do what he asks.  _ Shiro moans and slowly slides to his knees when Keith places a hand on his shoulder to push him down. Hot tingles run all over his body when Keith pulls his cock free. His mouth waters immediately and he parts his lips like an eager slut. Keith doesn’t hesitate and shoves inside, grabbing Shiro’s hair and holding him down to his base. Shiro chokes and his eyes water but he moans in desperation. 

Sucking Keith off is one of his favorite pastimes.

Keith grunts and starts to thrust his hips, fucking Shiro’s face slow but deep. Shiro whimpers and feels tears stream down his face while Keith chokes him. There is no pain or discomfort in letting Keith fuck his jaw like this, only a deep satisfaction he’s doing what Keith wants. From the sound of Keith’s grunts he’s doing the job well. Spit slides down Shiro’s jaw and splashes his shirt and jaw. He moans around Keith’s length. 

“You’re such a good boy, Shiro,” Keith says voice deep and gruff. “You’re always willing to do what it takes to please me.” 

Shiro looks up at Keith with the kind of reverence he holds for the stars. Keith is more beautiful than any constellation. In his mind he screams  _ I love you _ but out loud he’s only able to dribble more spittle down his chin. Keith finally pulls free of Shiro’s mouth and he whines, feeling empty and needy. He chases Keith’s cock but Keith’s fingers grab a fistful of hair to prevent him from leaning forward.

“No,” Keith says firmly and the command sends rolls of pleasure down Shiro’s spine. “Didn’t I just get done telling you that you’re a good boy, and here you go, ruining it.”

“I’m sorry,” Shiro whispers. “I’m– I’m sorry, Sir.” 

A half smile flashes over Keith’s face and he offers his hand to pull Shiro to his feet which Shiro accepts shakily. Keith’s hands steady him and they kiss sloppy and open-mouthed again. “That’s better,” Keith says and pets the back of Shiro’s neck softly. “Are you going to be good and let me fuck your sloppy hole? Hm?” 

Shiro nods immediately and his own arousal grows hard and fast between his thighs. “I’ll do anything for you,” Shiro mutters and Keith looks wickedly pleased. 

“Good boy.” 

_ Good boy _ .

The phrase leaves Shiro weak. “Keith’s– you…. My room is occupied,” Shiro stammers out. 

Keith chuckles and takes Shiro’s hand. “I was thinking we’d fuck here like old times.” 

Shiro coughs and he wonders how many times he fucks Keith in the simulator in the future. Probably a lot considering Keith’s penchant for public sex. Keith guides him into the simulator and sits down, allowing Shiro to straddle his lap. Hot arousal pools in Shiro’s stomach and branches outward when Keith makes quick work of his uniform, opening his jacket and trousers so his undershirt and cock are both exposed. 

“Gorgeous,” Keith muses and starts to wrap his hand around Shiro’s thick length to slowly tease and jerk him off. 

Shiro moans, letting his head fall back at the intense pleasure, and slowly pushing his undershirt up so Keith can see his chest. He knows Keith has a preference for his chest.

“Such pretty titties,” Keith teases and leans forward to wrap his lips around a nipple to suck. 

Shiro whines loudly. The rough stubble on Keith’s jaw leaves his flesh pink and raw but the feeling only adds to the pleasure. “ _ Keith _ ,” Shiro moans. His eyes fall shut and he focuses on the sensations leaving him raw and limp in Keith’s hands. He’s so weak to Keith’s advances. 

“Do you like it when Daddy fucks you?” Keith asks in a dark and aroused tone. 

Daddy.

_ Daddy _ . 

Shiro can only manage to moan and his cock jerks in Keith’s hand. Oh God did he like Keith calling himself Daddy. “Y–yes,” he manages to stutter. 

“Say it.” 

Shiro blushes and whispers shyly, “I love it when you fuck me, Daddy.” 

“ _ Louder _ , Captain,” Keith growls. “I can’t hear you. Hard of hearing these days.” 

Shiro isn’t sure if Keith is joking or not but he does as he’s told. “I love it when you fuck me, Daddy,” he says louder. Probably too loud from the way Keith chuckles.

“I was joking,” Keith teases but then he lifts Shiro up and plops him down on the controls, pulling his boots and trousers off to spread his thighs. “Finger yourself.” 

Shiro bites his lip and pauses while Keith takes his metallic fingers in his own mouth to suck. The feeling makes him moan and he’s amazed by how  _ much _ the new prosthetic can feel – it’s almost like having a real arm. The fingers, however, are much larger than his own natural ones and he has to work his way to two fingers. Shiro pants and moans, fingering his hole sloppy, stretching and pulsing his fingers wide to give Keith a show. 

A classic Keith smirk rests on Keith’s lips and in his eyes while Shiro shows how many fingers he can take. “Is that all?” Keith teases. “Only two?” There’s a moment where Keith looks disappointed and shakes his head. “Future you likes to be fisted.” 

Shiro’s eyes widen at the implication and he slowly pops his two fingers free. His hole clenches at the new empty feeling but his fingers are wet and shiny but he can only stare at Keith in disbelief. Future him is definitely more adventurous than current him. 

“Don’t worry, we take it slow,” Keith says but then he’s guiding his cock inside and Shiro is helpless. 

He moans and holds his thighs open for Keith to give him plenty of room in the cramped space. “Daddy,” he moans, throwing his head back while Keith starts to thrust and pummel his ass. “Daddy, Daddy– fuck– oh fuck–.”

“So sensitive,” Keith growls, fingers digging into Shiro’s hips, while he holds Shiro down to fuck him hard and fast. “Always so sensitive, Takashi.” 

Hearing his first name tumble out of Keith’s lips is almost too much. His cock jerks and starts to empty but Keith reaches down to squeeze his base and prevent him from finishing his orgasm. “D-Daddy–,” Shiro stammers but Keith squeezes his dick so hard he sees stars.

“I didn’t say you could cum, Takashi,” Keith scolds. 

“I’m s-sorry.” Shiro grips the control panel in both of his hands, teeth grinding and jaw clenching so hard he sends pain down his neck.

“Good boy,” Keith teases and uses his other hand to rub Shiro’s chest, tweaking his nipples, and giving them little pinches until they’re both rosebud pink. “You love to please, Daddy, don’t you?” 

Shiro nods. “Yes, Daddy,” he gasps. His floating arm reaches up to touch Keith’s face and pull on his braid. He’s not sure what makes him know Keith likes his hair pulled since he hasn’t done it much to Keith yet but he  _ knows _ in his heart Keith loves his hair pulled. 

“Fuck,” Keith curses and slaps his hand hard down on Shiro’s hip and ass. Shiro cries out in response. “Do it again, slut.” 

Shiro obliges and whimpers. He’s going to cum whether Keith wants him to or not or his orgasm will be ruined whichever Keith is leaning toward. “Daddy, I’m– I’m– I can’t hold it anymore.” 

Keith slams his hands down on Shiro’s pelvis and holds him down to make him take the last few hard thrusts. Shiro watches Keith’s face change as he’s taken over by his own orgasmic high. Shiro whimpers and smiles softly when he cums, spilling over his chest and stomach. Keith follows suit, emptying hard inside. “Oh fuck,” Shiro whimpers softly. “Daddy…” 

Keith grunts quietly and starts to pull out. Shiro can feel Keith’s mess rushes to leak out of him but he doesn’t mind the dribble and mess. He likes being a messy slut for his Daddy. The pleasure slowly drains out of his body and he’s glad Keith doesn’t just leave him like this – no, Keith stays and makes sure he’s redressed and given soft kisses as a reward. He appreciates Keith’s kindness. 

“I admit, you’re going to be rather jealous when I tell you how I fucked you in this year,” Keith chuckles and tweaks his nose. “Probably think I don’t find current you attractive anymore but that couldn’t be further from the truth. You’re a stone cold fox in twenty-three years, Takashi.” 

Shiro likes being called Takashi– he makes a mental note to mention it to current Keith. “I love you,” Shiro whispers and Keith kisses him one more time. 

“I love you, too, Shiro.” 

They press foreheads together and Keith kisses his hands before going back to the room. Shiro follows, albeit slowly since being fucked within an inch of his life left his knees weak, and watches Keith approach what looks like a rift in reality. It glows softly and then brighter when Keith approaches. Blue and purple light bathe Keith and make him appear ethereal.

“Never give up, Shiro,” Keith says and smiles wide. “You have a bright future ahead of you.” 

Shiro waves and feels sad when Keith steps back through the rift and it closes with a pop. He sighs but there’s hope brewing beneath his skin and inside his bones. He has a future with Keith – they’re  _ married _ . He walks back to his quarters with a spring in his step and he takes a quick shower before sliding into bed with  _ his _ Keith. Kosmo lies on the other side of Keith and they sandwich him between their warm bodies. 

Keith nuzzles immediately under Shiro’s chin and slowly blinks his eyes large eyes open. “Shiro, what time is it?” he mutters sleepily, his eyes threatening to close again. 

“Late, go back to sleep, beautiful.” 

Keith nods and settles back down. 

“Keith?” Shiro asks softly. 

“Hm? Yeah, Shiro?” 

Shiro kisses the top of his head. “Call me, Takashi.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://pining-sheith.tumblr.com/)


End file.
